There is a need for a fence post anchor installation system that allows one person to easily and precisely install fence post anchors.
Fence post anchors are used for fence posts that are not placed into cement in pre-dug holes but are affixed directly to the ground. The fence post anchors are parts of a fence post that are pressed into the ground and hold fence posts in place without the use of hardening agents such as cement in pre-dug holes on which fence posts are mounted. There are no tools or methods which currently exist to precisely hold a fence post anchor in place during the installation process. You are just jack hammering a free standing anchor into the ground allowing it to move in any direction.
There still is a need for a fence post anchor installation system that is allows one person to easily, accurately, and quickly install fence post anchors.